Word games, wherein letters of the alphabet are employed to form words are well known to the art. Cryptographic word games, wherein letters forming a message are systematically substituted for others, the players attempting to determine the original message, are also well known to the art.
In the game of the present invention, one player employs a box-like encrypting device. The encrypting device contains a plurality of indicia-bearing cubes, one for each letter of the alphabet. In addition, a plurality of compartments are provided, one labeled with each letter of the alphabet. The encrypting device is shaken whereby each of the indicia-bearing cubes rests in a randomly selected indicia-bearing compartment. The resulting relationship between the letter of the cube and the letter of the compartment is completely random. The player bearing the encrypting device then encrypts one of a number of given messages forming part of the game apparatus. The encrypted message is then given, letter by letter, to the other players. Each player in turn then attempts to learn from the encrypter the original letters forming the message, eventually determining the message within a preset time limit.